Gleebook
by SuitUpAwesome
Summary: Glee Club On My Favorite Site Loads Couples Including Wemma Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Okay Guys This Is My Second Fic I'm Going To be jugling Two :D

Hope You Enjoy **note:** some swearing(limited) and mix couples and lots of slang.

Rachel Berry has now joined facebook

_like comment:_

_**santanna lopez : haha berry joined facebook**_

_**finn hudson : shut up santanna thats my girlfriend hey baby**_

_**rachel berry: :D**_

Puck Noah Puckerman is now friends with sam evans and 12 other people.

_like comment:_

Quinn Fabery: Going out to the mall with mercades tina sam and rachel :D xx

_like comment:_

_**Santanna Lopez: eww ur tkin berry wif yus**_

_**quinn fabery: yea so sounds jus lik ur jealous**_

_**santanna lopez: in your dreams and i hope sam get you preggent this time**_

_**Sam evans: WTF santanna lay off okay?**_

_**santanna lopez: yu kno wa**_

_**sam evans : wats that?**_

_**santanna lopez: we shud totally hook up.**_

Santanna Lopez is now in a relationship with Sam evans

_like comment:_

_**Ouinn fabery: cnt belive this **_

_**sam evans : sory but she actually gives in up to me**_

_**puck noah puckerman: ur a fag sam**_

_**quinn fabery: thx puck :p **_

Quinn Fabery is now in a relationship with puck noah puckerman

_like comment_

Will Schuester is now friends with 58 people

_emma pillsbury and rachel berry like this_

Will Schuester is in a relationship with emma pillsbury

_14 people like this_

_**Ouinn Fabery: Bout bloody tyme!**_

_**Puck puckerman: Haha Preach **_

_**Mercades : Woo Go Mr Shuester**_

_**Rachel berry: Finally **_

_**Finn Hudson: Weldone Man Gotcha girl**_

_**Kurt Hummel: Omg Congrats! Woop Woop**_

_**Will Schuester: Thx Guys :D**_

_**Santanna Lopez: use protection**_

_7 people like this_

Will Schuester - Emma Pillsbury : I Love You xx

_3 people like this_

_**Emma pillsbury: ily 2 :D**_

_**kurt hummel : Awhh :D**_

_**rachel berry: sweet !**_

_**quinn fabery: awhh!**_

_**mercades: Awhhh perfect couple**_

_**Will schuester : Guys! :L**_

Kurt Hummel is now in a relationship with Blane king

_2 people like this_

_**puck puckerman: Gay pride**_

_**kurt hummel: ingore **_

Tina Cho Chang is now single

_like comment:_

_**Mercades: :o wat happened **_

_**tina cho chang: go on chat.**_

_**Mercades: k**_


	2. Chapter 2

Puck Puckerman: Ugh Broke My Arm Today In Glee :( ,But Gf Helped Me Ly x

_like comment:_

_**Quinn Fabery: Hope Ur Okay Bbe xx**_

_**Mercades: Hope Ur Okay :)**_

Tina Cho Chang Is now in a relationship with Artie abrams

_like comment:_

_**Mike chang: :|**_

_**Artie Abrams: Love you x**_

Finn Hudson: Is Actually So In Love With Rachel Rite Now :D Cnt wate fer r date !

_like comment:_

_**Kurt hummel: make sure you cum home earlier than usual I need you to help paint our room**_

_**Finn hudson: kk :) **_

_**Rachel berry: me too :D xx**_

Santanna Lopez: like and you'll be in my name 4 a week

_3 people like this_

_**Rachel Berry: FIRST!**_

_**Santanna ugly rachel berry lopez: Eww!**_

Will Schuester: Just Been Told I'm Goin 2 be a dad! Ly Em

_14 people like this_

_**Kurt hummel: OMG! AHH CONGRATS**_

_**Quinn fabery: OMG! Haha ur gonna get sum suprize termara**_

_**Finn Hudson: OMG lil baba shuester on de way ;)**_

_**Conor Rowland: Congrats m8 ! cya at collage reunition**_

_**Rachel Berry: Omg New member!**_

_**Santanna lopez: made my day :D**_

_**Puck puckerman: Wooo Congrats mister shoe!**_

_**Tina cho chang: OMG OMG wow big suprize congrats**_

_**Artie abrams: Congrats! Mr schuester**_

_**Terri schuester: shud be mine**_

_**Will schuester: oh my god terri WERE NOT MARRIED anymore so stop usin my surname!**_

_**Puck puckerman: preach!**_

_**Mercades:OMG,OMG,OMG congrats mister Schuster**_

Sue slyvester has now joined facebook

_**Heyy guys second chapter i no their bit short promise super long one next time also if you want to see a certain charater or couple or! Drama thing please review peace**_


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn fabery: Sue Slyvester on facebook? haha

_3 people like this_

_**Puck puckerman: haha :D**_

_**tina cho chang: Lol Q**_

_**Santanna ugly rachel berry lopez: So ? I bet she won't be too happy when she hears her precious captain talking about huh?**_

_**Quinn fabery: WTH is your probelm lopez**_

_**puck puckerman: easy gals**_

_**santanna lopez: YOU obv I shud be captain and you kno it!**_

_**Quinn fabery: well if you shud then y arn't you haha**_

_**Santanna lopez: you looking for a fight Q**_

_**Tina cho chang: Guys i'm like getting soo much emails just shut up! ugh**_

_**Quinn fabery: your the 1 startin it!**_

_**Tina cho chang: I'm seriously regeting commenting on this now!**_

Rachel Berry: Hates Finn Ritee Now!

_like comment:_

_**Mercades: y wat happened :o u ok x**_

_**Finn hudson: she got mad because I didn't buy her a barbra streistand CD**_

_**Mercades: Omg rachel lol**_

Will Schuester Going mall wiv emma !

_2 people like this_

_**Rachel berry: by any chance can you guys get me a barbra streistand CD**_

_**Finn Hudson: RACHEL!**_

_**Rachel berry: jeez just kidding**_

Sue Slyvester: I'm Going to destory Glee club and will schuester!

_like comment:_

_**Will schuester: DISLIKE!**_

_3 people like this_

Kurt Hummel: Went To Mall With Blane and saw sue slyvester stealing a little kids cookie! L

_Like comment:_

_**Puck Loves Fabery Puckerman: Haha! Ladys a pig**_

_**Quinn Fabery: O: MEAN! Puck love ur name :D**_

_**Sue Slyvester: HOW DARE YOU'S**_

_**Quinn fabery: miss slyvester how did you add us?**_

_**Sue slyvester : I AM SUE SLYVESTER!**_

_**Kurt hummel: :/**_

Will Schuester: Baby Names Anyone For A Boy? Need a lil help

_**Mercades Jones: I Like Matt!**_

_**Puck Puckerman: Noah **_

_**Quinn Fabray: Calum! Thats nice **_

_**Tina Cho Chang: Jack **__**J**_

_**Finn Hudson: Drizzle :D**_

_**Sue Slyvester: Hair Gel ?/**_

_**Will Schuester: Shut up sue**_

Quinn Fabray: Single :/

_Like comment:_

_**Tina cho chang: Hes Not Worth it**_

_**Puck puckerman: im sory Q really sory!**_

Santanna Lopez: Glee Was MADNESS mr schue left wiv ms p to hospital roof came in Rachel actually was quiet puck fell(Lol) !

_10 people like this _

_View all comments:_

_**Rachel Hudson Berry: I coughed :/**_

_**Puck **__**L**__** Puckerman: I Fell ! ptff the floor needed a hug!**_

Will Schuester : Baby Boy Romeo Love You Em

_38 likes Comment:_

_**Emma Pillsbury: Ily 2 :D**_

_**Finn Hudson: WATA NAME !**_

_**Mercades DIVA Jones: Ahh Congrats! Romeo- Awesum!**_

_**Quinn Fabray: Beautiful name cnt wate too see him**_

_**Sue slyvester: Taught it was hair gel !**_

Santanna Lopez: Romeo Is So Cute!

_9 likes comments:_

Rachel Berry: Romeo Can Cry! :L

_**Puck puckerman: Preach !**_

_**Artie Abrams: Thats My Catchpharse**_

_**Puck puckerman: so wat**_

_**Finn Hudson: He Does!**_

Will Schuester: Sorry Mike, Tina ,Quinn about romeo getting sick on you's :L

_Like comment:_

_**Mike Chang: Its Okay Mister Shue!**_

_**Quinn Fabray: Haha**_

_**Tina Cho Chang: Yea Mr Shue !**_

Sue Slyvester: Glee Club Is Gonna Find A Nice Surprize In The Choir Room Tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thank for reviews! Enjoy!

Finn Hudson: OMG RAT IN CHOIR ROOM ! WTH

_like comment:_

_**Puck Puckerman**__: That was classic!_

_**Rachel berry: It was not! quiet scary actually**_

Artie Abrams: Ugh Single! Tina + Mike 4eva I Guess!

_like comment_:

_**Santanna Lopez: she's not worth It cum ova to mine we can talk**_

_**Sam Awesome Abs Evans: Ehh Santanna ?**_

_**Santanna Lopez: Ugh Take a chill pill Sam Its just a talk**_

_**Sam Awesome Abs Evans: Ugh Its Ova**_

Artie Abrams and santanna lopez are in a relationship

_like comment:_

_**Tina Cho Chang: Congrats :)**_

_**Santanna Lopez: Fake Smiley**_

Puck Puckerman: I Love You Quinn Forever Please Take Me Back I Will Never Hurt You Agen I Promise

_like comment:_

_**Quinn Fabray: I Duno Puck :/**_

_**Puck Puckerman: please quinn go on chat**_

Rachel Berry: NATIONALS!

_5 likes comments:_

_view all 23 comments:_

_**Finn Hudson: Going To WIN!**_

_**Kurt Hummel: Got That Right!**_

Puck Puckerman is now in a relationship with Quinn Fabray

_like comment:_

Will Schuester: Won Nationals!, Romeo's Not Crying Tat Much Sue's In JAIL! And I Love Emma :D

_Like comment: _

_**Finn Hudson: Ms Slyvesters In jail mr shue?**_

_**Will schuester: you didn't hear?**_

_**Finn Hudson: No :/**_

_**Will Schuester: Ohhh :/**_

_**Quinn Fabray: Mr Schue Wat time am I babysitting Romeo at?**_

_**Will Schuester: 7:30**_

_**Quinn Fabray: Okees **_

Kurt Hummel is now single

_Like comment:_

_**Mercades Jones: Ima kick that white boi's a****_

_**Kurt Hummel: No Mercades Don't Call Me?**_

_**Mercades Jones: Sure**_

Rachel Berry is now single

_Like comment:_

_**Finn Hudson: Im SOOO Sory Rach I just dnt feel love for you anymore**_

_**Rachel Berry: Just Stop Please and delate off your friends**_

_**Finn Hudson: Rachel!**_

_**Mercades Jones: Stup It White Boi Rach I'm goin to ring you now**_

Sam Evans: Back On Facebook :D

_Like comment:_

_**Finn Hudson: Glad Ur Bak :D x**_

Sam Evans is now in a relationship with Finn Hudson

_Like comment:_

_**Kurt hummel : I Had a feeling you were gay**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**hey guys chapter 5 please review and enjoy NOTE: sad throughout for my cousin who forced me to write this **_

Finn Hudson: Can't belive his gone :(

_like comment:_

_**santanna Lopez: I know**_

Rachel Berry: Praying for the sudents and teachers in hospital and mr schuester thank you so much saving us from the fire we all love you

_like comment:_

**Quinn fabray: :( All I hav is broken arm and cuts :( compared to some**

Mercades Jones: Everyone goin hospital today yea? I got the flowers

_like comment:_

_**Quinn fabray: 100% :) goin**_

_**Rachel Berry: Literally on my way**_

_**Finn hudson: yeashhh**_

_**Mike chang: me and tina on bus now :)**_

Emma Pillsbury : Stay Strong Will I Love You x

_16 people like this _

_view all 13 comments__**:**_

_**Finn hudson: He's gonna get better ms p I Know it**_

_**Rachel berry: yea totally agree**_

**ONE WEEK LATER **

Will Schuester: Out Of Hosptial with Broken leg,cuts, scars, sore kidney ,broken 2 ribs and headache :(

_like comments:_

_View all 45 comments:_

**Finn Hudson: glad your back :)**

**Quinn Fabray: Soo Glad :)**

Will Schuester - Emma pillsbury: I love you soo much forever and ever xxxx

_12 people like this_

_**emma pillsbury: Forever? :p**_

_**Will schuester: forever xx**_

_**Santanna Lopez: PDA! PDA! PDA!**_

_**Finn hudson : :L**_

Sue Slyvester: Im am back

_like comment:_

_View all comments:_

And there you hav it so who died :o sam or puck don don don :p please review and this won't be added to organial storyline :) peace


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Okee Dokey New Chapter ENJOY! this chapter is about religion and everyone converts to judaism(jews) for fun and coz its my religion heh :) enjoy no flames pretty please :D

Rachel Berry: Ugh Got Slagged Today in parking lot for being a Jew and vegan I'm so sick of It! PROUD JEW!

_7 people like this_

**Puck puckerman: PROUD JEWS :-)**

**Rachel Berry: :-)**

**Quinn Fabray: You Know Wat Im going to convert to judaism :D so we can get married**

**Santanna Lopez: Run Puckzilla**

**Puck Puckerman: No I Kinda Wanna Get married :D**

**Quinn Fabray: :D!**

Santanna Lopez: Is Officaly a Jew :)

_Like comment:_

**Puck Puckerman: Hot**

**Santanna Lopez: :-)**

**Quinn Fabray: Puck...**

Finn Hudson: Seeing That All My Besties Are Jewish Wat the heck IM A JEW !

_3 people like this_

**Santanna Lopez: Hope yur bf follows yur footsteps**

**Sam Evans: I Am Mossletolf :-)**

**Puck Puckerman: Thats 6 :)**

**Mercades Jones: 7 Actually :) lu guys xx**

**Finn Hudson : Glee clubs gonta stick together ;)**

**Kurt Hummel: Mercades ? I thought yur so into christainity xxxxxxxx**

**Mercades Jones: I Need A Change Hunni x :D**

Will Schuester: Mossletolf , Getting ready for sabbath :D

7 people like this

**Mercades Jones: Yu 2 mr Shue? :D**

**Will Schuester : And Emma :D **

**Puck Puckerman: Shalome **

Brittany Duckey Duck Pierce Has now joined Facebook

_16 people like this_

Brittany duckey duck Pierce: WOOF WOOF !

Like comment:

**Finn hudson: haha didja get a dog?**

**Brittany Duckey Duck: eh finnn r yu stupad dogs go quack quack nugget head**

**Santanna: pay no attention to her :)**

REVIEW? :) im not slaggin jews i am one myself so thats wouldnt make sence haha so I just thought it could be a chage you know tell me what you think ALSOOO :L I am taking requets for variuos couples or charaters stuff like that Peace xx


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys Please Review I Wanna Get A LEAST 15 reviews By The start of chapter 8 ! Ok In The Chapter COUPLES GONE WILD I will not break up wemma :) By the way and they get a nice suprize aswell x

Finn Hudson is now single

_like comment_:

_**Quinn Fabray: Awh :(**_

_**Mercades Jones: :( Karma if you ask me**_

_**Rachel Berry: haha yea**_

_**Finn Hudson: well Thn**_

Tina Cho Chang is now single

_Like comment:_

_**Mercades Jones: You Guys are on and of all the time! xxx**_

_**Kurt Hummel: Yu K?**_

_**Tina Cho Chang: Yea Im Done With Him! :|**_

Quinn Fabray Is Now Single

like comment:

_**Finn Hudson: Wat he do**_

_**Mercades Jones: Got Arrested :/**_

_**Finn Hudson: Ohh Sory Q**_

_Sam Evans Is Now In A Relationship with Blaine King_

_like comment:_

Kurt Hummel Is Now In a realtionship and its complicated

_like comment_:

_**Santanna Lopez: Ohh so its complicated !**_

_**Kurt Hummel: San! were supposed to keep It quiet!**_

_**Mercades Jones: :o!**_

_**Rachel Berry: I Didnt See That coming**_

Mercades Jones Is Now In a realtionship With Brittany Pierce

Like comment

_**Rachel Berry: And ill say it again I did not see that coming!**_

_**Santanna Lopez: Ohh Stup It Rasberry!**_

_**Brittany Pierce: *Smiles***_

Will Schuester: Having A Little Girl! :)

_27 people like this_

_**Quinn Fabray: AWHH!**_

_**Mercades: Awhhhhhhh**_

_**Artie Abrams: Congrats :D**_

_**Finn Hudson: Congrats :)**_

_**Sue Slyvester: So your calling this one hand sanitzier Right?**_

_**Will Schuester : :|**_

_**Emma Pillsbury : Love You xxx**_

_**Will Schuetser: Love You Too xxxxx**_

_**Sue Slyvester: Eww**_

_**Emma Pillsbury: Jealous Much !**_

_**Finn Hudson: Burnnn**_

_**Mercades: Lol Ms P!**_

_**Mike Chang: Lmao!**_

_**Tina Cho Chang: lmfao!**_

**Dave Kafostkey: Hahah**

**Review xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys! Okees so chapter 8 , Here I pretty much fixed the couples and Some cyber bulling goes on :o Enjoy and REVIEW!

Rachel Berry is now in a relationship with Finn Hudson

_Like comment:_

_Mercades Jones: Girl you crazy!_

_Rachel Berry: Crazy In Love_

_Finn Hudson: Love you x_

_Quinn Fabray Is Now In A Relationship With Noah Puckerman_

_Like comment:_

_Noah Puckerman: I Love You_

_Kurt Hummel: Wat Happened to puck puckerman_

_Noah Puckerman: He Was A Boy Im A Man_

_Kurt Hummel: Lol_

_Quinn Fabray: Kurt Stop _

_Kurt Hummel: Soz Quinny_

_Santanna Lopez Is Now In a relationship with Brittany Pierce_

_1 person likes this _

_Brittany Pierce: I Lurve Yu_

_Mercades Jones: Ohh :/ Dislike_

_Santanna Lopez: Ohh Shut up Mer with yer dislike you pracitally raped the like button_

_Mercades Jones: :/_

_Mercades Jones Is now In a relationship with Angelo Burns_

_4 people like this_

_Kurt Hummel: Yay xxxxxxxx_

_Mercades Jones: Thx Hun x_

_Angelo Burns: Ily Mercades_

_Quinn Fabray: Awh Congrats x_

_Tina Cho Chang: WOO Mer! Xxx_

_Tina Cho Chang Is In a relationship with Mike Chang_

_15 people like this_

_Artie Abrams: A Suprize Lolz!_

_Kurt Hummel: Yea Lolz xxx_

_Artie Abrams: Heh :) x_

_Matt Ruthford: :)_

_Tina Cho Chang: Love Him_

_Mercades Jones: Ur Crazy Gal! xxx_

_Sam Evans Is Now Single_

_like comment_

_Artie Abrams Is Now in a relationship with Kelly Heatherson_

_Like comment_

_Blaine King Is Now In A Relationship With Kurt Hummel_

_Like Comment:_

_Kurt Hummel: Forever Yours xxxx_

_Blaine King: XxxxXxxXXxxxXxxx_

_Mercades Jones: Boi Yu Crazy! _

_Will Schuester: Emma Te Amo xx_

_14 Likes _

_Emma Pillsbury: Awh Ily xxxx_


	9. Chapter 9

Heylo Guys Sorry A Bit Late ! Anyway review!

**Rachel Berry: Got The new gold romas jacket its awesome has a hand warmer and ipod charger wow best 45 dollars Ive ever spend!**

**like comment:**

**Kurt Hummel: OMGGEEE I got that to! Its so cool **

**Quinn fabray: Same! its soo warm**

**Finn Hudson: I Babey I wud have bought you that!**

**Rachel Berry: Awh Its Kk Babe you loves enough!**

**Will Schuester- Emma pillbury: Baby Cassie On The Way! I Love You And I Got You A Present**

**7 people like this**

**Emma Pillsbury: The New Romas Jacket Will and a ring I love you so much and yes of course**

**Will schuester: Anything for you babe**

**Santanna Lopez: Awh!**

**Rachel Berry: Awh! CONGRATS!**

**Finn Hudson: I Saw That Coming!**

**View all 13 comments**

**Brittany Pierce: I Love Thomas**

**like comment:**

**Quinn Fabray: :o brittany didnt know you cheated !**

**Brittany Pierce: Wif thomas the tank engine ?**

**Quinn Fabray: LOL!**

**Artie Abrams: My Leg Walker Won't Work Grrr**

**Like comment:**

**Noah Puckerman: Chill Bro I'll Just steal new one**

**Quinn Fabray: PUCK!**

**Noah Puckerman: Soz x**

**Kurt Hummel: That Sucks!**

Bit short sorry but longer one tomorrow hehe REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey y'all Sorry very long since a update I had writers Block Lol

But here Enjoy

Rachel Berry: Mine At 7 everyone going yeah?

_**like comment**_

**Finn hudson: Hell yeah**

**Noah Puckerman: U no it ;)**

**Quinn Fabray: Yupp were going**

Santanna Lopez: Who's bringing Booze ?

_**like comment**_

**Puck Puckerman: Guess?**

**Santanna Lopez: Good**

Sam Evans: Boredddd is it 7 yet? :p

**5**_** people like this**_

**Quinn Fabray: Almost ! haha x**

Blaine Anderson: Uhhh Everthings Messed Up . Hopefully tonight lifts my mood

_**like comment**_

**Kurt Hummel: You okay xxxx**

**Blanie anderson: fine**

**Kurt hummel: well okay then x**

Kurt Hummel: Thinks His Boyfriend Is Pissed With Him!

_**like comment**_

**Mercades Diva Jones: Your over -reacting Kurtise :D x**

**Blanie Anderson: Ugh**

**Kurt Hummel: Mercades I dunno. Blanie Whats the probelm**

**Blanie Anderson : Sorry Its Over **

Finn hudson: TONIGHT WOOOOOO**! **

_**like comment**_

**tina cho chang: LOL! WOO**

**Mike chang: RAVE !**

Rachel Berry: MOMENTS PEOPLE ONLY A FEW MOMENTS

_**like comment**_

**Brittnay piere: Im wetting myself**

**Sam evans: Lol whut B?**

**Artie Abrams: Cannot Wate!**

Sanntanna lopez: Well that party ROCKED!

_**like comment**_

**Rachel berry: I cant feel my head :L**

**Kurt Hummel: STFU Rachel**

**Blanie anderson: Shut the hell up kurt**

**Rachel Berry: Emm kurt ? what I do**

**Puck Puckerman: Got some seriuos lip acton last night!**

**4 people like this**

Finn Hudson: Broken :(

_**Like comment:**_

**Rachel berry: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE**

**kurt hummel: You made out with blaine last night while you were wasted**

**Rachel berry: OMG kurt im soo sorry I didn't know and Finn OMG**

**Blanie Anderson: I enjoyed it**

**Kurt Hummel: Shit head!**

Will Schuester: Hangover Never Drinking at that bar again

_**like comment**_

**Emma pillsbury: Lets hope so !**

**Will schuester: Sorry xxxx**

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

Ay yall this aint a new chapter i needa holler at cha's

Yall want me to still continue?


End file.
